El maltrato de los niños hare krisna fue culpa de Srila Prabhupada
El siguiente texto es un artículo extraído en 2003 del sitio web de la ex hare krishna estadounidense Nori Muster. Ella lo publicó el 16 de febrero de 1997 como «un esfuerzo de redacción grupal» (lo que indica que el artículo fue escrito por varios exdevotos). La responsabilidad de Srila Prabhupada La maestra me decía: «No sabes cuándo vas a morir. Te puedes morir mientras estás durmiendo». Y un día en que yo me sentía muy descompuesta una de mis maestras me dijo: «Quién sabe si no te mueres esta misma noche. Quizá Krishna te va a castigar y esta noche te va a quitar la vida». Desde esa noche, todas las noches antes de acostarme rezaba: «Por favor, Krishna, hoy no me mates. Prometo que mañana voy a ser una niña buena. Permíteme servirte bien para poder volver al mundo espiritual. No me quites la vida mientras duermo». Por muchos años sufrí de insomnio. Tenía miedo de quedarme dormida. Líder de secta Puede ser que Srila Prabhupada no tuviera la intención de ser líder de una secta, pero eso es lo que fue. Claramente pidió cambios radicales en la apariencia, la conducta y la propia vida de sus seguidores. El discipulado que él requería de sus seguidores corresponde a las dinámicas de autoridad que todas las sectas tienen en común. Él le enseñó a sus seguidores a adorarlo e idolatrarlo como si fuese un dios. Despues de su muerte, los gurus que se autonombraron usaron el mismo formato de guru que enseñó Srila Prabhupada. Siguieron empujando a sus seguidores a tratarlos y venerarlos como dioses. Srila Prabhupada y sus sucesores poseen todos las características de los ordinarios carismáticos líderes de secta. No se puede aislar a Prabhupáda de la responsabilidad por todo lo que les pasó a sus discípulos. Eso se hace generalmente debido al temor de cometer una ofensa contra el devoto puro. Si nos basamos en la suposición de que Prabhupada fue honesto y recto, presumimos que él se hubiera inclinado por tomar la responsabilidad. Srila Prabhupada es el fundador del movimiento y de sus aspectos culturales. Aunque Srila Prabhupada ―hasta donde sabemos― nunca abusó de un jovencito, creó el sistema donde esto se hizo posible. Los que tratan de defender a Srila Prabhupada podrían decir que es absolutamente claro que nuestros guardianes no seguían las instrucciones de Srila Prabhupada. Pero para nosotros sí estaban siguiendo la forma de vida estimulada por Srila Prabhupada. Eran jóvenes y estaban prácticamente obligados (para no perder el estatus) a ser célibes, a tolerar el impulso sexual. Ese fue el macabro invento de Srila Prabhupada. Para nosotros, los niños y niñas de las escuelas gurukula, la familiaridad que tomamos desde la infancia con Srila Prabhupada y con sus libros e instrucciones lo hicieron menos misterioso y temible para nosotros. Nosotros podíamos verlo más como una persona y no tanto como la figura divina que él inventó y que nuestros padres querían ver en él. Para nosotros él fue una persona que tomó decisiones que tuvieron repercusiones traumáticas para nosotros. No podemos ignorar esta realidad y no nos vamos a sentir culpables por hablar de él y de su irresponsable papel. Una nota personal a los defensores de Srila Prabhupada Comprendo el deseo de los antiguos seguidores de Srila Prabhupada, porque entiendo que creen que si lo siguen se salvarán. Al contar nuestra versión de nuestra historia no estamos tratando de probar o cambiar su fe. La discusión de este tema no tiene por objeto debatir la filosofía de Srila Prabhupada, sino prevenir a las personas inocentes que desconocen la historia de las desviaciones del movimiento Hare Krishna. Hay varios de grupos (aparte de ISKCON) que se creen la versión correcta del movimiento de Srila Prabhupada, y cada uno desearía que los exgurukulis (‘alumnos de las escuelas hare krishna’) entremos a formar parte de su grupo. Si el sendero que has elegido es el de seguir a Srila Prabhupada, entonces esa es tu elección y ojalá que te traiga felicidad. Te pedimos que nos muestres suficiente respeto, quizá nada más porque somos la primera generación de personas criadas dentro del ISKCON de Srila Prabhupada, y necesitamos comentar nuestros puntos de vista acerca de nuestra educación. No nos ayudarás si tratas («humildemente», como dices) de decirnos lo que tenemos que hacer. Nosotros vamos a probar el amor y la vida tal como nos parezca bueno y adecuado. Algunas instrucciones para los niños del gurukula * Desde los cuatro años, los niños eran separados de sus familias. Esta era una orden directa de Srila Prabhupada. * Muy frecuentemente los niños eran enviados a escuelas lejanas, donde tanto los lugares como las personas eran completamente extraños para ellos. * Esos lugares, que se suponía que iban a ser las escuelas, no estaban adaptados a las necesidades de los niños en lo que respecta a la salud o al estímulo fisico y mental. * Los profesores a cargo de los niños no tenían credenciales de ningún tipo ni estaban calificados desde un punto de académico o siquiera psicológico. * Los líderes y los maestros trataban a los niños con una disciplina fría y los hacían seguir reglas y regulaciones estrictas, tanto o más estrictas que las de los adultos. * Srila Prabhupada instruyó que los niños debían ser educados por medio del amor, y que el amor más grande es no ser blando y exigir las reglas, para que los niños puedan salvarse del infierno. «Desde los cinco años hasta los quince, todos los estudiantes deben vivir bajo un estricto orden disciplinario» (revista Back to Godhead (‘De vuelta al Supremo’), vol. 10/11). Esto deja a los niños completamente indefensos ante todas las formas de castigo, las cuales incluyen abuso mental, emocional y físico. Hay un número de cosas que en esta religión se llevan a cabo como si fueran normales, las cuales para la sociedad normal hubieran sido definidas como abuso y maltrato (que es justamente como nosotros las vivíamos). Quedaron tan impresas en nuestras mentes porque se nos hacía pensar que las cosas debían ser de esa manera y no de otra. La mayoría de esas cosas estaban hechas para provocarnos culpa. Esta es un pequeña muestra de las dolorosas reglas que nos imponían a la fuerza: * Levantarnos a las cuatro de la mañana. * Cantar rondas y escuchar sermones por horas. * Tener la cabeza rapada todo el tiempo. * No se permitía ningún contacto con el sexo opuesto. * Sistemáticamente privados de alimento. * Se nos negaba todo lo que fuera diversión y entretenimiento. * Aislamiento de nuestra herencia cultural occidental. Es imposible para mí reconciliar las contradicciones que veía entre la imagen supuestamente pacífica de Srila Prabhupada (que para mí se había vuelto terrorífica) y el hecho de estar viviendo en esa atmósfera violenta creada por él. Se supone que yo debía sentirme feliz al estar cumpliendo sus instrucciones («instrucciones» es el eufemismo que reemplaza a la palabra «órdenes»), pero todos los que me rodeaban, no importa cuánto esfuerzo hicieran por seguir, eran completamente infelices. Se suponía que teníamos que ser felices porque el servicio devocional había quemado nuestro karma. Se suponía que teníamos que ser felices mientras estábamos forzados a actuar y no expresarnos. Se suponía que teníamos que sentirnos orgullosos de salir como chicos jóvenes a venderle revistas e inciensos a los karmīs ‘paganos’ explicándoles que nosotros sí eramos felices, cuando en realidad nos sentíamos miserables, y nos veíamos como estúpidos seguidores de una secta lavacerebros. Cuando te vuelves versado en las Escrituras enfrentas un dilema. Se suponía que las enseñanzas del Señor Chaitania eran para provocar amor, y sin embargo yo y todos los que me rodeaban (incluido mi guru) estabamos metidos en una dinámica de miedo y culpa. Yo llegué a la conclusién de que este ambiente era fundamentalmente infeliz (a pesar del buen sentido del humor que aprendimos a desarrollar para reemplazar la falta de todo), pero constantemente era bombardeado con eslóganes acerca de lo horrible que era vivir afuera del movimiento. Si ellos eran las verdaderamente miserables almas perdidas, entonces para mí no quedaba ninguna esperanza. Los hare krishna creen que las personas que no entran en la vida de familia son mejores que las casadas. Ese estatus de persona renunciada en la India está muy bien establecida culturalmente. Las virtudes de la renuncia fueron enfatizadas por Srila Prabhupada. Hoy algunos de nosotros especulamos que Srila Prabhupada no pudo disfrutar de su vida familiar y por eso siempre estuvo ansioso por «renunciar» a ella. Así que él es responsable por la manera en que hizo prevalecer la renunciación. Realmente él creó un movimiento exclusivo para sannyāsīs y brahmachārīs. Todavía hoy los seguidores creen que la renuncia lleva a la verdadera felicidad. Su discusión es que la única razón por la que este plan de Srila Prabhupada no funcionó fue que todas las personas que trataron de implementar la renuncia en sus vidas estaban viciadas. Nosotros, los niños hare krishna, tuvimos que sobrellevar vidas de renuncia obligadas. Se ignoraron nuestros sentimientos, no se nos permitió pertenecer a una familia, teníamos pocas pertenencias (o ninguna), no nos podíamos relacionar de ninguna manera con personas del sexo opuesto y padecimos profusas cantidades de castigo y tortura. Al contrario de lo que nos enseñaban las doctrinas hinduistas (la «filosofía védica») nuestra conclusión es que sí hay amor real en las familias, que el amor entre un bebé y su madre o su padre es real y es importante, quizá más que cualquier cosa en la vida. Las relaciones sexuales pueden proveer oportunidades de felicidad y amor. ¿Por qué todo debe ser presentado como falso simplemente porque es temporal? Los sentimientos son muy reales. Lo valioso contra lo devaluado Muchos de nuestros padres seguían a Srila Prabhupada porque lo veían como una persona amorosa y sabia. Estaban convencidos de que él sabía lo que necesitaban y decidieron hacer todo lo que él les decía. Pero en las cosas que enseñaba Srila Prabhupada hay contradicciones. Algunos factores de las referencias religiosas apoyan la noción de que la vida de familia es valiosa. Muchas de las historias se referían a las relaciones entre miembros de la familia. Sin embargo se nos predicaba que esos casos existían solo en un plano espiritual separado y que no eran comparables con las relaciones mundanas que existen ahora. A pesar de cualquier importancia que se le diera a la familia, había una impresionante cantidad de información que hacía que nosotros actuaramos al revés. It often manifested as an intense internal struggle inside of people. Any "attachment" or "love" one feels for their child or partner is immediately accompanied by a barrage of self-judgments. The judgments are that their parental or familial feelings are not real, that this type of "love" is false, that they are not "elevated" because of their attachments, that they had better try and give up these attachments, and that the sooner they renounce all of this stuff the better. The thinking is that "there is danger at every step" and if one died while being "attached" they would have to continue suffering. It is not difficult to see that given this internal struggle, a person would neglect their family and be generally very disconnected from their responsibilities or cares. This should convey the mixed messages that the children were receiving. Do you see how it could be utterly confusing and disturbing for a child? We constantly found ourselves in a catch-22 situation, the outcome being that we could never protect ourselves because we could never question the religion or Prabhupād. Cuestionamientos sin potencia To us, and as portrayed by Prabhupād's writings, Iskcon was intended to consist of those people believing and abiding by his sampradaya's rendition of the Vedic philosophy. The question of who is actually "doing" what it says or just wrongly interpreting is a strongly disputed topic depending on who you're talking to. Supposedly, there is no reinterpretation of the teachings in the sampradaya. The guru is to repeat exactly what they learnt from their guru. So there is no way out! The religious dogma goes something like this: You cannot interpret the religious teachings correctly yourself, therefore you must find a qualified guru (i.e. Prabhupād), but since there is no qualified teacher alive, the only option then is to study the teachers’ books. For instance there is a statement in which Chaitanya (the founder of the hare krishnas branch of Hinduism 500 years ago) says that there are no hard and fast rules. This statement however is quite contradictory to other more prominent statutes and if one were to prefer believing the above quote to the others they would invariably be accused of misinterpreting the books. Suppose that you then inform your "accuser" that by default they are assuming that they are qualified to tell you how to correctly interpret. The quoting battle then begins and the person who can out-quote the other, can claim philosophical rightness. Subsequently you feel even more confused because any choice of quotes requires the use of judgment and interpretation. As children, being forced to defend yourself on the basis of quotes from religious books, is very exhausting, discouraging, and impossible. The whole process demonstrates the lack of emotional expression and acceptance in our living atmosphere. You live in a constant state of fear and guilt for what your feelings are, especially when those around you feel differently. You don't know what it is that you are missing, that something is love, affection and understanding, but you despair because you know that you can't allow yourself to ever have hope for anything better in this life because they say it doesn't exist. Conexión circunstancial entre Srila Prabhupada e Iskcon El abuso a los niños sucedía mientras Srila Prabhupada estaba aún aquí (él falleció recién en 1977) y también sucedió después de su muerte. Éramos niños que crecimos en Iskcon y conocimos a Srila Prabhupada como el guru, estudiamos y memorizamos sus traducciones y sus palabras nos eran citadas continuamente. Srila Prabhupada instauró el sistema de gurukula. Hay una conexión. The image of Prabhupād held by Iskcon members, both then and now, is of a person on a different level from "ordinary people'. It is a matter of accountability for actions, why they were carried out, and what effects those actions had. The supposedly acceptable perception attempts to create a scenario in which every situation is looked at with the underlying assumption that everyone besides Prabhupād is responsible. Tomemos la analogía de una gran empresa. Si suceden una serie de errores graves y se buscan las causas, no es algo de sentido común aislar al director y librarlo de todo escrutinio. En este ejemplo el jefe dio la orden, la cual fue aceptada, implementada y seguida, y el resultado fue gravemente negativo. ¿Se le debe echar toda la culpa al trabajador que hizo lo que se le pidió, o la responsabilidad recae en el dirigente que dio la orden? Los devotos prácticamente demandan que nuestro principal imperativo debe ser evitar ver cualquier conexión con la figura cabeza (Srila Prabhupada en este caso), y que si vamos a seguir con nuestro escrutinio, entonces cualquier incongruencia en la política de la empresa serían supuestamente inadecuaciones en nuestra comprensión. Pero para nosotros eso es evitación. 1) La orden de separar a los niños Srila Prabhupada dijo que los niños de cuatro años y medio debían ser enviados al gurukula. Debido a la manera en que nuestros padres y los demás obedecían a Srila Prabhupada, esta orden fue seguida al pie de la letra. Realmente si él veía a alguno de sus discípulos con su hijito, preguntaba por qué ese chico no había sido enviado al gurukula. Srila Prabhupada nunca dio ninguna indicación, qué decir de una instrucción (orden), de que los bebés debían estar en proximidad de sus padres. Los padres entendían claramente que él quería que los niños fueran al gurukula. En el caso de los varones él dijo claramente que fueran enviados a la India. Si hubiera alguna clase de preocupación, era obvio que muy pocos o ningún padre podría ser parte de la vida de su hijo, incluso para visitarlo. Las enseñanza y la conducta que se esperaba de los padres, maestros y niños eran tomadas directamente de las palabras y los libros de Srila Prabhupada. 2) Los cimientos de la orden One of the factors which directly facilitated an environment where child abuse occurred, both inside and outside the gurukulas, was the philosophies’ consistent attitude toward love as it relates to families. Marriage was a concession for those too weak to control their "sex desire'. Sex was of course the biggest illusion and was not looked on favorably in any way. Love, it was constantly stressed, is not associated with family relationships and least of all with sex. These and other factors created an environment where mothers and fathers did not give credence to the feelings and emotions which bonded them to their children. In fact they denied and felt guilty for them. Even if they were to become involved with family life, they were supposed to be apologetic and acknowledge they were weak, holding onto an illusion, and that they longed to be strong enough to renounce. All of these beliefs are directly supported by Prabhupād's statements. 3) Resultados de la orden The term "pure devotee" is one that is used and defined by Prabhupād in his books, and is not a term used by any other culture or religion. All followers hold that he fits the definition of a pure devotee. In the consensus opinion amongst followers, one of the defining intellectual properties of a pure devotee, suggests that he is incapable of making mistakes. One of the attributes possessed by such a person is that he not "illusioned', as are others. This stems from the fact that God is supposed to communicate directly with that person. This being the argument, the implication is that God/Prabhupād had us abused intentionally. This thinking implies that he was aware that the "teachers" were perverts, and that he put us under them intentionally. This conception of all-awareness as part of the reference to the guru as «a pure devotee» is there because followers want to hold their guru in the highest regard. However to truly believe that Prabhupād was aware of what was going on, while taking into account the horrible child abuse that occurred, would be the worst indictment of Prabhupād in the eyes of the civilized world. There is also the idea that Prabhupād had no knowledge of what was going on, or at least the severity of it. To them this is necessary so as to exclude him from any culpability in the matter. This again attempts to absolve him of any responsibility and tries to lay it solely at the feet of the individuals directly involved, mainly teachers. This thinking does not however absolve him entirely, as it is meant to, but instead implicates him in other ways. We would never have been in the custody of those abusive teachers had Prabhupād not given the order to start a school. Gurukula would never have been conceived had he not directed it and given the guidelines for it. In fairness, it is highly improbable that Prabhupād intentionally stuck us with abusive teachers so that we would be abused. We can see from the letters he wrote on the subject that he was against some of the things happening in Dallas. However, the system was very much his creation and the results of that system can thus be laid, at least partially at his feet. There is another argument that involves the fact that Prabhupād did everything in a hurry because he had very little time. This expedience is used as an excuse for the mistakes that were made ―like giving pedophiles high positions of power―. This directly contradicts the "knows-everything" argument. If Prabhupād was fulfilling God's will, then God would have given him as much time as needed to do things right so that children weren't being tortured and abused. No matter what God might or might not have thought, the time should have been taken to ensure that something as important as raising children, was done right the first time, as there is no second chance. This argument, similarly, provides some evidence for Prabhupād's culpability insofar as it shows the fact that he didn't take the time to ensure that there was nothing putrid and rotten lurking below the surface of his, what was to be glorious gurukula experiment. It is not plausible to hold that a "pure devotee" knows everything that goes on in everyone's mind, nor can they control what everyone does. This may seem to lend weight to the viewpoint that Prabhupād does not share responsibility. This is not what is being said; simply that he placed perverted people in controlling positions over children, by direct orders and/or by a lack of effort to have someone removed, possibly because he was not fully aware of a number of factors in the situation. He may not have recognized the abusers’ deviant nature; he may have over-judged their competency; and/or he was over-confident of the efficacy of the philosophy in fixing any problems. The other possibility though far less appealing, is that he knew about the children's plight and gave his direction and consent to perpetuate its occurrence. This course of action, for whatever reason, is of course despicable; to sit back knowing that children would be molested by people under your direction, while you had the power to stop it but didn't do anything because you thought this was how God wanted it. Since this does not seem to be plausible, we conclude that there were mistakes made by Prabhupād. Conexión emocional entre Srila Prabhupada e Iskcon There are a mixture of conflicting emotions that are sometimes difficult to clearly resolve when thinking about Prabhupād. He was, for the children, projected as a grandfather figure. There was perhaps genuine affection, but this has been tempered with a milieu of other messages. It is a complex relationship, as with any "family" relationship, were a whole series of circumstances and experiences creates the impression we carry of people. This is made even more complex and confusing for us because our childhood "family" had few boundaries, and constantly changing figure heads. There were no measures taken to ensure our safety because such concerns were not top priority. Prabhupād did not set up the gurukula institution to abuse, but it is equally evident that he didn't go out of his way to make sure that it didn't happen. Because of the attitude, which is evident by the language and tone people use, of Prabhupād being beyond any scrutiny, all the blame or responsibility that is attributed, is deflected to anyone in the immediate proximity, including saying it is our fault ―as in our karma?! We lived in a communal atmosphere, were we might have known our biological parents, but they did not have the "definitive" say in the direction of our young lives. Any of the school teachers could tell us what to do and punish us as they wished. Adults in the temple would pull power trips on us. None of them were accountable to a dedicated caring guardian, like our parents. This made our lives and expectations very unpredictable and unsafe. In so many ways, Prabhupād was the force that controlled the overall situations and direction in our lives. 1) Percepciones cuando éramos niños Since it is at times difficult to sort out how we feel about Prabhupād, we need to talk about all the various ways we feel about him. Since, as children, we grew up only knowing of Iskcon, we naturally have been very conditioned and influenced by the experience. Many of us were very young children when Prabhupād was alive. Given our unique vantage point, it follows that we would see Prabhupād and his teachings quite differently from a westerner that joined in their early adult life, after say 20 years of western (or other) influences. The members of Iskcon, including our parents, were "following" him, and they usually felt righteous and bound to strictly follow his directions and instructions. The control and punishment we received, was directly taken from Prabhupād's letters and books. This attitude became even more pronounced after his death in 1977. At this point, his personal role and responsibility is less defined, except that in our minds, his images and words subjugated and controlled us. To give some examples for clarification. As per Prabhupād's direct orders we children had to attend morning services (aratis) starting at 4:00 am. The services were held in a large room with deities of God and a statue and pictures of Prabhupād. At these rituals the children were required to give him and his guru lineage obeisances, and to glorify and pledge ourselves to strictly follow without question. Then there was the hour plus Bhagavatam lecture, were we had to sit still and listen to readings and expositions from the religious texts that Prabhupād wrote. Then chant the maha mantra for hours (the optimum recommended was 16 rounds on 108 beads), because he said that this was the only way to escape the "endless cycle of birth and death". This was every day, before breakfast. After the morning program, it was hours of classes with short tempered teachers. We received few shows of love and affections from our parents. Prabhupād had written profusely about how this form of love expression was an illusion ―the only "real" love being love of God―. The belief structures created by Prabhupād led to us as children being isolated, devoid of affection, full of self doubt, unable to trust anyone, sexually exploited and guilty, devalued, and expected to like it. It was expected that by us chanting, being devoid of the false love of family, and constantly engaged in service, we would be naturally happy. Los juicios contra Iskcon (Carta en el sitio de Nori Muster, 2 de julio de 2000). Viví seis años con los devotos. Los gurus de ISKCON son los culpables más grandes que he visto. Han destruido mentes inocentes junto con sus familias. Es terrible que a una organización como esa se le permita existir dentro de nuestra sociedad y continuar el lavado de cerebros. Estoy segura de que la gente va a empezar a darse cuenta de la verdadera cara de la organizacion Hare Krishna y coimprenda que es una secta terriblemente destructiva. ¡Son lo peor de la sociedad! Tal amenaza debe ser tratada con firmeza. Me parece fantástico, excelente, que en Estados Unidos hayan comenzado los juicios contra ISKCON (y que se estén ganando). Ojalá que algunos se empiecen a animar a escaparse. Notas Escríbanos Si desea quejarse o dar su opinión acerca de este sitio, comente algo al final de esta misma página o bien envíenos un email al siguiente correo electrónico: blupeados@hotmail.com Índice del sitio Blupeados * Tabla de contenidos (índice con todas las páginas del sitio). Esta página fue creada en Argentina en septiembre de 2003, actualizada varias veces hasta junio de 2018.